Sneak Peek
by fabled wings
Summary: It must be her eyes playing tricks on her; Vivian Wong and Otogi Ryuji were not holding hands. OC perspective. Fameshipping for R3 of the YGO Fanfiction Contest S9 3/4


Sneak Peek

Yujia recognises the woman that enters the café in an instant - her face can be found on the cover of magazines and newspapers she picks up at the bookstore and television commercials, it didn't take long to put a finger to why her face look so familiar, plus a few of her friends were fans. Vivian Wong is half-whispering into a cell phone as she sits two tables away from Yujia, her tone slightly agitated.

Yujia wonders what business Vivian Wong has in Shanghai, but darts her eyes back to her laptop screen once she thinks that the duelist may have noticed her staring. It's not everyday one sees a celebrity enter the cafe which you're a regular customer of, after all. She types a few more words into the document she has open - another assignment for History that's already overdue by a week - until she hears the scrape of a chair and heels clacking against the wooden flooring, and then peeks over the top of the laptop. Vivian is at the counter with her order, and when she turns with a steaming tall mug, Yujia goes back to her homework.

She mentally slaps herself for being distracted again, because this assignment counts towards her mid-term grade, and these few hours are the only time she has to complete it. At least she isn't a fan of duelling, nor Vivian Wong; Yujia does think that the Asian Champion is quite a pretty woman, but that's really all the opinion she has. Yujia resumes typing, willing the words to squeeze out of her fingertips. Every now and then, she glances up at Vivian, who's either taking a sip of her drink, fiddling with her cell phone, or tapping a finger impatiently on the surface of the table.

Her wordcount has increased by two hundred words when Yujia hears the tinkle of the bell above the entrance, and as per habit she looks up from her work to catch a glimpse of the new arrival. She's surprised that she recognises him too - Otogi Ryuji, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Her younger brother is a huge fan of the game, and Yujia's been pulled into a couple of them. She's never been able to get into it, however, but maybe she could ask Otogi Ryuji for an autograph before he leaves. Her brother would love it.

Yujia absently notes that Otogi Ryuji's much more handsome in person. A teenage girl like her can't help but take a moment or two longer to stare at good-looking men, after all.

Otogi walks up to Vivian, piquing Yujia's interest. It must be her lucky day - being able to meet two celebrities, who apparently knew each other as well? He takes a seat, so all Yujia's able to see is his back while he greets Vivian hurriedly in Japanese. Vivian responds to him in a harsh tone, and for a moment Yujia regrets not taking further Japanese classes after her first year of high school, or she could probably understand more of their conversation and be privy to some interesting information.

She sighs as she resumes her work. This isn't the time to be ogling at famous people. She's close to the conclusion of her essay, she might as well finish it sooner rather than later, and maybe she would have time to check her e-mails and surf the internet for a bit before it was time to pack up and return home for dinner. It's only four in the afternoon, more than enough time, Yujia thinks.

The foreign conversation of the two renown duelists serves as background noise as Yujia's fingers fly over her keyboard. She takes a break after typing the first word of the conclusion - which is of course, 'conclusion' - and stretches her fingers. She lifts her mug of cocoa to her lips and glances over at Vivian and Otogi again, because there isn't much else to look at anyway, and catches Otogi sliding something across the table to Vivian. It's a long beige box, decorated with a silver ribbon. A gift, perhaps, and from the looks of it, a watch. If Vivian is giving Otogi something in return, Yujia can't see it.

She returns to finish her essay in a bit. Otogi and Vivian continue chatting merrily, even after Yujia types her last sentence and prepares to send off the document to her teacher. She only has two unread mail in her inbox, one from a pen-pal in Beijing. Later at night when she writes her reply, she might gloat to her about meeting Vivian Wong, because she knows how huge a fan her pen-pal is, of both the duelist and duelling. Looks like there's another autograph she'll have to get.

Yujia wonders if there's any special relationship between the two duelists. She does take note of Duel Monsters-related news now and then, and recalls that they have a mutual acquaintance in Mutou Yuugi, the King of Games. Something about the Kaibo Corporation Grand Prix too, but Yujia knows nothing beyond that. It occurs to her to pull up a search engine and peruse their profiles, but when both are in such close proximity to her, Yujia feels a little nervous about it. She could do it back home, anyway.

She empties her cocoa, and almost chokes on it after placing the mug down. It must be her eyes playing tricks on her; Vivian Wong and Otogi Ryuji were not holding hands on the table. No. Yujia rubs at her eyes and looks in their direction again. There was no denying it this time. Fair, elegant fingers were laced between darker, coarser ones. This was definitely an exciting development.

Her curiosity growing stronger, Yujia wonders how long she can observe them before they notice her attention on them; there's only two other customers and they're both minding their own business – one has headphones in and fully engrossed in his laptop, while the old granny doesn't seem the kind to be interested in gossip that doesn't involve the odd couple two streets away or the cranky old man who feeds the strays every morning. She seemed to be the only person that knows of both Vivian Wong and Otogi Ryuji.

She had been thinking of getting their autographs, haven't she? In such a situation, it would be quite awkward to do that now, when her eyes have been witness to a development paparazzi would love to get their hands on. They must have picked this café because it's in an inconspicuous corner of the neighbourhood; how they found this place at all is a mystery. Yujia perks her ears up, trying to make full use of the meagre understanding she had of Japanese, but all she's able to pick out is the warm, affectionate tones they're exchanging. It's… sweet, and if they really are hooking up, Yujia finds herself hoping that the paparazzi don't find out of their relationship too early and pester them for juicy tabloids.

Yujia keeps one eye on internet surfing and one eye on Vivian and Otogi. She muses over the one date she's ever had in her life, one of the most unpleasant days she's ever had, because the guy she went out with had a domineering asshole personality and actually suggested she stayed over at his house that night when they had barely known each other for more than two hours. His intentions were obvious then, and she had excused herself first chance she had, blabbering some excuse about the restroom, but her real destination had been the nearest subway. She didn't hear from the guy again, which was a relief. She's been asked out a few more times after that, but she always happened to have something on each time, and with graduation happening next spring, her mother advised her not to get involved with relationships.

She isn't interested anyway, actively seeking out a boyfriend seemed like a chore, and heartbreak seemed tiring; she's lost count of the number of times she's had to comfort a friend over a failed confession or a break-up. Yujia envies the couple – they look all the part of one, don't they – as they share stories and laughter. Yujia may not be interested in romance now, but it doesn't stop her from admiring other couples when they're being all lovey-dovey.

They're still talking when Yujia shuts her laptop at five and packs her things. Otogi is gesturing something to Vivian, so their hands are apart now. This should be a good time to ask for autographs. Fishing a notepad and pen from her bag, Yujia takes a deep breath, stands up, and walks to them.

"Excuse me," she says in Chinese as she pauses by their table, clutching her notepad to her chest. Her voice is a pitch higher than she would have liked. Yuji really hoped she haven't interrupted an important part of their conversation. "But… I was hoping… for autographs," she continues, feeling self-conscious as the two duelists stare at her. She bows her head and avoids their gazes. "My brother is a big fan of DDM."

Vivian Wong smiles at her, and Yujia hopes Vivian had been unaware of the attention she had been paid throughout the past hour. "Sure. What's your name?"

"Y-Yujia."

"No need to be shy." A hand is held out, and Yujia places her notepad and pen in its palm. Vivian scrawls her signature with deft fingers, then hands it to Otogi, briefly explaining something to him before he takes it and signs on a new page. They exchange a few more words in Japanese before Otogi hands the notepad to Yujia.

Yujia takes her things, inclining her head slightly as she mutters her thanks. She's about to leave when Vivian's voice holds her back.

"Ryuji says he hopes that your brother continues enjoying his game. Also, thank you for not interrupting our date. You've been a dear."

"I-" Yujia feels like a deer caught in the headlights. They had noticed her peeking at them after all. She darts her wide eyes between the two of them. "When did you realise?"

"Once I came back with my drink," Vivian says. As if on cue, Otogi lifts the drink and gulps down a mouthful. So that's why he didn't order one himself, they've been sharing the same mug. Yujia feels her cheeks turning red from a mixture of mortification and embarrassment. "I have to admit, I was worried, but you don't look the kind to gossip. I hope my faith isn't misplaced."

"I'm not!" Yujia rushes out, heated. "I mean, I won't say anything, promise."

Otogi speaks up then, sounding opinionated, and Vivian retorts back in kind before turning back to Yujia. "I'll hold you to your word."

"Th-thank you," Yujia says, then shuffles away to get her bag. That had gone by well enough. Passing by them on the way out, she bids farewell to them – it's only polite. She's about to head for the door when she turns back to them again, and blabbers out, "I… wish you happiness?"

Otogi stares at her weird, while Vivian places a hand over his, and addresses Yujia. "That's sweet of you. I wish you luck too." Otogi says something again, and Vivian smacks the back of his hand. He winces as he retracts it. Oh yeah, Vivian Wong was a martial arts specialist too, wasn't she? A giggle escapes Yujia's throat, but she swallows it as hastily as it was let out. She waves cheerily at them as she pulls open the door of the café, and they wave back in kind; she leaves all smiles, fantasizing about what could happen the next time she returned.


End file.
